iCan Cope
by KamikazeeKennedy
Summary: For my reputation or for my love. I can't lose you again. I'll be your cheerleader, if you'll be my outcast. CAM femslash CarlyxSam
1. iHave to Leave

iCan Cope

Chapter 1  
iHave to Leave

"Sam!" The little eight year-old screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to her best friend.

"Carly!" Sam jerked away from her mother and ran towards Carly. The two girls met and threw their arms around each other as tightly as they could.

"Sam, I don't want you to move. Please don't move. Stay here." Carly began crying, clutching her best friend even tighter. Both girls were only eight years-old. They had been friends since birth and they were being separated in the worst possible way.

Sam's mom walked behind her. She couldn't bring herself to pull her away from Carly. Spencer had walked behind Carly, but also couldn't bear to pull Carly away from Sam. The sight of seeing the two girls hugging and crying managed to jerk a tear or two out of both Sam's mom and Spencer. Sam's mom looked up to Spencer and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Spencer nodded, understanding why they had to leave, although he knew Carly would not.

"Carly, I don't want to leave you. I wanna stay here." Sam refused to let go of Carly. Sam's mom put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We have to go, the taxi is waiting."Sam's mom tried to sound strong for her daughter since she knew how badly leaving Carly was affecting her. Slowly, Sam and Carly stopped hugging, but wouldn't let go of each other's hands.

"I love you, Sam." Carly said.

"I love you, Carly." They leaned in for one last hug and kissed each other on the cheek like they did their families. Neither girl could bring themselves to say good-bye though. Sam walked with her mother to the taxi and looked back at Carly just before she got into the taxi and waved. Spencer walked behind Carly and put his arms around her.

"Hey, kiddo. It's gonna be okay." Spencer tried to comfort her.

"No, it won't. Sam's gone." Carly began crying more. Spencer picked her up and carried her back to their apartment. Carly had stopped crying by the time they got inside of the apartment. Spencer, being the good brother that he is, did everything he possibly could to help Carly cope with her best friend leaving.

--

Two weeks later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Can I talk to Carly, please?" A tiny voice on the other line spoke.

"Yeah, just a second." Spencer hadn't even realized who was calling. He walked to Carly who was sitting on the couch and said, "someone wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She softly spoke into the phone.

"Carly!" Sam yelled on the other line.

"Sam?!" Carly's extended frown shot off her face and grew a smile when she heard her voice.

"My mommy said I could call you whenever we got moved in at our new place. I really miss you, Carly!" The little girl spoke.

For the next 2 years both girls called each other almost every day. Strangely, for a while they managed to remain close friends just through phone calls. Sadly though, after time started to pass, the girls called less and less.

**AN – Okay, so this is just pretty much an intro chapter. The idea was given to me by dttdemon. Thanks, buddy! So, this story is for her! I know it's short, but reviews are still nice : ) (especially if there's anything you wanna see!)**


	2. iCheerleader, You Outcast

iCan Cope

Chapter 2  
iCheerleader, You Outcast

"Hey, Carly." A random person says to me as I walk by. Everyone loves me. It feels so great to constantly be around people who adore you. Girls want to be my friends, and guys want to date me. It's a wonderful feeling. I never thought I would make it to where I am today.

I'm a junior in high school, captain of the varsity cheerleading squad, and I'm in the top 10 for my class. I turned sixteen not long ago and I have my new prized possession; my driver's license. Even though I'm happy as any sixteen year-old girl could possibly be, it still feels like there is something missing in my life. I often think this void would be my old best friend, Sam. I still remember the day she left. It still hurts to think about it, but it was eight years ago, I can't really change it now. I still wish she was here though.

We lost contact about six years ago. I don't know what happened. She quit answering her phone, so I stopped calling. I wonder to this day if she's actually alright. Now that I think about it, I still don't know why they ever moved in the first place. I guess I was just too young to ask. Even though I haven't seen her in eight years, there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about her.

I'm at school right now. It's almost time for the last class of the day. Then right after that, I have cheerleading practice.

--

Today's class was boring as ever. Then again, I've never really found History to be that entertaining. I'm just glad it's over. School has let out now, it's almost 3:00 and I'm on my way to cheerleading practice. I pushed open the double doors that lead into the gym and go to the locker room with the other girls to change.

When the entire squad was ready we started practice.

"Okay, guys. Is everyone all stretched and ready to cheer?" I asked. I always smiled, whether I wanted to or not. My smile seemed to keep my squad members motivated and smiling too. We had a small squad this year. Normally we have about 16 girls on the squad, but this year there were only 10 including myself and my co-captain. It seemed to be easier with fewer girls. My co-captain was Jayla. She was a tall girl, about my height and somewhat resembled Sandra Bullock. Like me, she always smiled to keep everyone motivated.

There were eight other girls on the squad; _**Lisa**_: long, curly, blond hair, blue eyes, loved art, dance, and singing. _**Alyssa**_: short black hair, hazel eyes, loved dancing, cooking, and dating. _**Ashley**_: long, platinum blond hair, bright green eyes, loved science, tennis, and swimming. _**Marina**_: Long, wavy, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, loved cooking, eating, and working out. _**Lexi**_: long, dirty blond hair, crystal blue eyes, loved partying, dancing, and photography. _**Miranda**_: long black hair, green eyes, loves math, architecture, and design. _**Autumn**_: short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, loves dance dance revolution, shopping, and coffee dates. _**Darcy**_: long, light brown hair, blue eyes, loves babysitting, writing, and art.

We did a few warm-ups before we actually started the new routine. With a smaller squad, trying to learn a new routine seemed like the easiest thing in the world. The routine wasn't too difficult either, both Jayla and I worked on it this weekend to teach the girls. Most of it was just improv though. Practice last about two hours before I dismissed the girls.

Every day was the same. Sometimes I wish there was something different.

--

The next day in my first class, we had a new student arrive. I wasn't paying much attention when the teacher introduced her. I saw her from the corner of my eye as I was trying to finish my homework in class. From what I saw, she was a girl just slightly shorter than myself. She wore baggy cargo pants and a dark blue, long-sleeved undershirt, and a light blue, short-sleeved over shirt with skulls on it. I didn't actually look up and acknowledge her until she sat down beside me.

"Hey, Carly. Recognize me?" I heard her say. It took me a second to register that voice, then after a moment I looked at her and realized who it was.

"Sam!" I said very excitedly. I jumped up out of my desk to hug her. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tighter than the day she had left. I looked to the front of my class to see that everyone in the room, including the teacher, was staring at us. I didn't really care though. I was getting another chance to hug my Sam. We both sat back down and I grabbed a sheet of paper from my notebook and started to scribble her a note.

_C - Omg, I've missed you so much!  
S – I've missed you, too. How have you been?  
C – Pretty great, how about you? How come you stopped answering my calls six years ago?  
S – I'm okay. It wasn't intentional. We moved and I lost your number. Some was stalking my mom, so we had to move and change our number. It sucked. Since then though, I've gotten into a lot of trouble.  
C – What kind of trouble? I'm sorry, Sam : ( I wish I could have been there for you…  
S – It's cool, Carls. And, well… I can't keep myself from doing bad things… so it gets me into trouble._

Just as soon as I read the note, our stupid teacher confiscated it. As soon as class was over, I got my chance to talk to her.

"It's so great to finally see you again." I said to her.

"My thoughts exactly. I've missed you so much over the last 8 years." Sam said.

"Hey, well… I have to get to my next class. Do you want to come over today? So we can catch up and all." I was hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to. Are you still living in the same place?" She repositioned her book bag on her back.

"Yeah. Still with Spencer in our apartment. Is 5:00 okay? That's what time I get out of practice." I said to her, getting anxious to see her later.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there at 5:00." She hugged me and we went our separate ways.

--

It was almost 4:30 and we were ending practice early because I said I had plans. While we were in the girl's locker room, I heard the girls gossiping about some girl.

"Have you seen the new girl? She looks like a dike!" Miranda said.

"She's a freak! I heard she burned down her last school." Autumn replied.

"That's nothing. I heard that's she's been arrested for hijacking cars." Lexi piped in.

"Well, I don't know what that girl is guilty of, but she better stay clear of my direction." Darcy said.

"The girl just got here and she's already gotten into a fight, too. She beat up Chad Cougar." Marina said.

"He's a loser anyway." Miranda added.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, walking towards the group.

"The new girl, Samantha." Ashley answered.

"Yeah, I'd stay away from her. She's scary and a freak." Alyssa warned.

"Samantha, who?" I asked. They better not be talking about my best friend.

"Puckett." Lisa spoke.

"Sam Puckett? You guys better chill your gossip about her. None of that stuff is true and I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about my best friend that way!" I said, getting a little agitated that they would talk about her that way.

"How can you be friends with _that_?" Darcy asked.

"We have been friends since we were born. So unless you want to be off the squad, no more talking crap about Sam, okay? That goes for all of you." I made myself very clear. By now Jayla had joined in the conversation and was on my side. She seemed to be the only one, but she was still on my side.

I left a aggravated at my squad, but the feeling quickly left me when I remembered who would be at my apartment when I got home. Sam.

**AN – So, hope you guys liked this. I'll have another update soon. Please review : )**


	3. iMissed You

iCan Cope

Chapter 3  
iMissed You

Even though practice may have been bad, with my squad members downing Sam, at least things would be better when I finally got to see her. When I opened my front door and walked inside, I saw my brother working on a new sculpture, and Sam sitting on my couch.

It felt like when we were kids again… when I saw her on my couch. Neither of them heard me come in, so I just stood there for a moment, staring at her. I missed her so much. I wonder what might have happened if maybe she wouldn't have left eight years ago. I wonder if we'd still be best friends today. I'm sure we would. I'm sure it would be no different than walking into my apartment and seeing her sitting on my couch right now.

I'm sure getting to spend more time together while we grew up would have had a bigger impact on our friendship now though. I remember wishing she would have been at my birthday parties. I wish I could have went to hers. After a few moments of standing there with scattered thoughts, Sam broke me of my daze.

"Carly?" She started walking towards me waving her hand in front of my face. My eyes met hers and I immediately opened my arms to hug her.

"Hey, Sam." I said kind of quietly. I was still hugging her when I verbally greeted her. While I was hugging her, I didn't want to let her go. For some reason, I was afraid if I let go, I would lose her again. We just stood there and hugged for a minute or two, allowing all of the missed hugs to try and redeem themselves in that one. "So, you wanna grab a snack and head up to my room so we can catch up?" I said to her, slowly pulling away from her.

"Sounds great to me." We grabbed some juice and made ham sandwiches. I pressed the elevator button and we proceeded to my room. Her eyes shifted all around my room, noting at how much my room had changed.

"I love your room." She said, placing herself on my bed. I sat down beside her.

"Thanks." It was silent for a second between us. I'm pretty sure the ham sandwiches had something to do with our silence.

"So, Carls. How has life been for you since I left?" Sam asked, sucking down her sandwich at the speed of light.

"It's been pretty good, amazingly. I'm in the top 10 of my class, I'm the captain of the varsity cheerleading squad… I'm pretty happy, I guess. I've missed you so much though. After you left, I wouldn't let myself get close to anyone else." I said. When I said I wouldn't let anyone else close to me, she stopped eating her sandwich and looked at me.

"You wouldn't let yourself get close to anyone else? Because of me?" Sam looked a little confused, but quickly erased the look. She finished her sandwich while I still had half of mine left.

"Yeah. I didn't want to lose another best friend." I shrugged. I guess that was the only reason why I never let myself get close to anyone else.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"What about you, Sam?" I tried to finish my sandwich. I watched her eyes search my room discretely. For a minute, I thought she was looking for something, but she seemed to quickly snap out of the random searching.

"Life has been okay, I guess."She shrugged. "Well, okay… life has been pretty crappy. I got arrested three years ago. Luckily, they let me off without any actual charges because I was only thirteen." I was stunned. I knew Sam was a trouble-maker, but I didn't actually think that she would ever get arrested because of it… or at least at thirteen years old.

"Sam… you were arrested? Why were you arrested?" I asked.

"I got mixed in with the wrong crowd." She said.

"At thirteen?!" I questioned.

"Yeah, well." Sam just shrugged. "My mom doesn't exactly like me very much anymore. That's why I got mixed in with the bad crowds."

"I heard some girls saying you burned down your school-" I started.

"I'm not Buffy. I burned down no schools or their gyms." She lightly chuckled. I smiled with a slight sigh of relief.

"Then what was it?" I still wondered.

"Breaking and entering. I was the only one who knew how to pick a lock. It figures. I never should have done that. That was probably the only bad thing I have ever done that I actually have regrets for." She laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow." We sat there in silence for a moment. "Well, other than that rough patch, how has everything else been?" I scooted up to sit beside her on my bed.

"Other than the fact that my mom doesn't talk to me much anymore because she stays mad at me and getting arrested, I guess everything has been alright."

"Any new friends?"

"Nope. Like you, I refused to get close to anyone. I dated some guy a year ago. That was a big mistake."

"What happened?" I felt very pushy asking all of these questions.

"I thought I was pregnant. Luckily, my stress problems and his low sperm count quickly eliminated another life form." I had to hold my jaw from dropping. "I broke up with him after he pulled that shit with me." It seemed like she had a large amount of resent towards this unknown male.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." I didn't really know what to say.

"It's all good. Tell me about you some more. I don't want to talk about me right now. It makes me feel depressed at how terrible things have been." Sam turned on her side to face me better.

"Well-" I tried to figure out a place to start. "Since you left, a boy moved in across the hall from me. His name is Freddy. He's probably the only person I'm remotely close to. He's had a crush on me from the day he moved in, eight years ago. It's amazing at how devoted he is to me. It's too bad I can't return the feelings, he really is sweet." I shrugged.

"Aww, how cute. A little love puppy." Sam said sarcastically with a smile on her face. I miss those sarcastic remarks.

"Yeah… Um, I have dated a few guys though. None of them have ever been able to flick my interest though. It's funny, my first kiss was with my co-captain, Jayla." I laughed. "I felt more with the kiss with my co-captain than with any boy that's ever kissed me." Sam smiled at me.

"So, are you gay or something?" She asked. I hesitated before I answered here. I'm not sure why I hesitated, but I did.

"I don't really know. I've never given that much thought. I figured I'd worry about that after I finished high school." It was true. I wasn't interested in dating, so my orientation didn't matter much to me.

"I figured out I was gay after that douche bag almost knocked me up. I realized how much I disliked men. It just seemed to fit me anyway. I've never matched up too well with guys anyway. It just seems more fitting for me to be with a girl." She said. Somehow, this didn't surprise me.

"I think I would have to agree with you." I smiled. "I can see you with a girl better than a guy." She nodded her head.

"I'm not out of the closet though, so if you wouldn't mind, please don't let the word get around the school. I don't feel like getting expelled because I have to beat the hell out of every homophobic douche at the school." She laughed. She really had gotten pretty over the years, especially for her to be so tomboy-ish. Her looks were so natural. No make-up or anything to improve her looks. She was just natural. She looked beautiful.

"No problem. I won't tell. Even if we've been apart for so long, I'm still your best friend and I always will be." I leaned down to her and snuggled her into a hug. The snuggle-hug ended up leading to a long playful wrestling match. It was like the days when we were kids.

It was almost like reliving the memories, only instead… we were making new ones.

**AN – Well, I hope this chapter was great for you guys : ) I wanted to have it posted last night… but that didn't happen : ( but hey, it's up now! Thanks for the reviews so far! More reviews would make me even happier! And thanks to those of you who keep adding me to your favorites list and such : )**


	4. iCan Hear You

iCan Cope

Chapter 4  
iCan Hear You

.:Sam's Point of View:.

Somehow, life seems ridiculous everywhere I go. I don't understand why girls have to spout out so much gossip about me. I know I'm awesome, but seriously people. It started in high school, go figure. Middle school seemed to be fine. Everyone was scared of me then. I guess when I started high school, I lost my scary touch.

I lost myself when I left Carly eight years ago. It's like when I left her, I left myself behind. I've never been able to explain it, but since I left, I've been trying to re-find myself. I've never had much luck though. It seems as though everything I do is wrong. I made the mistake of losing my virginity to some jerk that almost got me pregnant. I'm almost kind of glad I did though, because after that happened I realized that I wasn't into guys and I realized how much I despised them.

I think if my mom and I wouldn't have moved eight years ago, I wouldn't have gotten myself into so much trouble. I wonder if I would still be the same person I am now though. I wonder if my mom would still like me if we would have stayed. I want to blame her for all of this, but I don't know if I can. I know I'm irresponsible, but I'm only sixteen years old. You can't really blame me for that.

Last night with Carly was the best time I've had in a long time. I don't know if I believe in soul mates or not, but if a such thing exists, I think Carly is mine. I don't know if soul mates or whatever have to be romantically involved, but whether they are or not, I still think she is the other half of me. It's amazing that being away from her for eight years has torn me apart, but then suddenly being with her again makes me feel alive and complete.

Since the day I left her, I haven't cried. It was only the moment I left have I ever cried. I've stayed very strong over the years. I've also cut myself off from the world. Maybe that will change since I'm back around Carly again.

--

"Ugh." I groan as the teacher assigns a pop quiz. I've been at this school two days and already I'm getting a freaking pop quiz. She passes out the papers, and as mine lands on my desk, my eyes immediately roll to the back of my head. I hate history.

It was a short pop quiz, luckily. For once, I think I may have actually passed it. The principal came in and called the teacher out for a few minutes. I could hear whispering coming from behind me. I couldn't quite make out all of what the girls behind me were saying, but I knew it had something to do with me. After I had finally heard enough, I turned around and said something.

"Are your lives really that boring and meaningless that you have nothing better to talk about than me?" I said sarcastically. They both gave me a snarling look. I rolled my eyes. "Great. Then shut up." I turned back around. I could feel their eyes digging into my skin. It makes me angry when I hear people gossiping about me. It normally just makes me want to punch them, but lately, I've been trying to tie my violent side down so I stay out of trouble.

--

.:Carly's Point of View:.

School was going so slow today, or at least that's what it felt like. I was so distracted the entire day; it felt like I was in school for half of my life in one day. Normally school is exciting and fun, but today there was nothing fun about it. The only thing I could think about was that Sam was back.

I can't believe Sam's gay. Well, actually, I can believe it. I guess if she wouldn't have left and we would have been around each other all of these years, I guess I would have seen that one coming. I can't believe she actually got arrested though. Sam's not a criminal. She's just misguided. Maybe she'll be better now that she's back. Who knows? Our wrestling match last night was a lot of fun. I can't stop thinking about it. Sam has gotten so strong even though she looks seemingly harmless. I guess it amazes me that I can look at my best friend and know everything but at the same time know absolutely nothing about her.

I'm really glad that we didn't have practice today. Instead, I'd be spending the day with Sam. I didn't want to hear my squad bad mouthing her again. That's just a good way to get me upset. The bell rang a few minutes ago and just as I was going to leave, Jayla came up to talk to me.

"Hey, you." She said to me, tagging me with her pompom.

"Hey." I smiled at her. If I had to say someone was my best friend other than Sam, I think I would definitely have to say it would be her. She is always so nice and friendly. She's been my co-captain for a year now. I've been captain for two years. I know she would probably do anything to be the captain, but I know she would never try and take the position from me. I treat her like a captain, not a co-captain, so really the only difference is the title. I hold a lot of respect for her and I can tell the feeling is mutual.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it to practice tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment directly after school and I don't know how long that's going to take." She said. That was one thing I loved about her… she always included me in on everything. She says that communication is the key to everything. We've never had a point in our friendship or cheerleading responsibilities where we have had miscommunication.

"That's fine. I can fill you in this weekend or wait until Monday. We're having a short practice tomorrow anyway." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Great. Well, I'll see you in the morning." She started to walk off.

"Hey, wait." I stopped her. "Have you by chance heard any of the other girls say anything about Sam?" I asked.

"I haven't heard anything. Why do you ask?" She looked at me slightly puzzled.

"Well, yesterday I heard the girls gossiping about my best friend and it upset me. I told them if I heard them say anything else about her I would remove them from the squad. I was just wondering if they took me seriously or not." I said. She nodded her head at me.

"Oh. Well, I haven't heard anything. But if I do hear anything I'll let you know." She flashed me her usual goodbye-grin and left. I looked at my cell phone to check the time and decided to head home.

While I was walking home, I decided that maybe I shouldn't wait until after high school to figure out my orientation. I had enjoyed the kiss I shared with Jayla last year. Maybe I was into girls and guys. Or maybe just girls, I'm not sure. Well, I guess if nothing else Sam can help me figure it out. I guess the only thing holding me back from getting into a relationship was not having anyone to talk to about it. I have Sam back now, so maybe I should shake things up some?

Spencer wasn't home when I got there, but Sam was. I don't know how she got in without a key. Wait, she was arrested for breaking and entering… I guess she picked the lock. I can't imagine it's too hard with these old doors anyway.

Now it's time for another night with my Sam.

**AN – So the ending is a little rushed for this chapter, but I wanted to post it before I go to this stupid soul caliber tournament thing with my friend. I'll probably be typing up the next chapter while I'm here. Enjoy guys! (please review!)**


	5. iThink I Wanna Know

iCan Cope

Chapter 5  
iThink I Wanna Know

Two weeks had passed with Sam. It was nice. I thought about some things during those two weeks. Some things I decided not to tell anyone, not even Sam. Sam and I were closer now than we had ever been, and being so close to her was starting to make me think about some things I wasn't completely sure I wanted to think about.

Sam told me why her mom didn't talk to her much anymore. Apparently a few years ago Sam's mom had a boyfriend who didn't like children… so Sam's mom kind of disowned her for the love of her boyfriend. It turns out he beat Sam's mom and tried to rape Sam, but Sam hit him so hard in the head with an iron that he never came near her again. When he left Sam's mom she blamed her. That was around the time Sam had started getting into trouble. I guess I can see where Sam was coming from.

Even though it had only been two weeks that Sam had been back, I was thinking about asking Sam to move in with me to be away from her mom. I think it would be better for her, maybe even keep her from getting into so much trouble. Then I could also see her whenever I wanted to.

Sam told me that if I ever wanted to figure out if I liked girls or not that I could experiment with her. She was laughing whenever she said that, so I don't know if she was being serious or kidding. Being around Sam gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She gives me that kind of silly feeling whenever you like someone. I love every aspect of her personality, flaws included. I've never felt that way about anyone before. Maybe it's just a best friend thing. Or maybe it's more. Either way, I think I'd like to further investigate it.

Today, after fourth period, I'm gonna tell Sam that I want to try the experimental thing.

--

All of my classes seemed to go by so slowly. Whenever lunch came around, I got to see Sam for a minute, but only long enough for her to tell me that she had detention and she wouldn't be able to walk home with me. I told her to just wait for me in the hall after they cleared out before detention started. She smiled and agreed.

I sat with my squad at lunch. We talked about the routine we were planning to do at the pep rally in a few weeks. Strangely, Miranda and Autumn weren't sitting with us. They kept nonchalantly shooting me evil looks. I'm guessing it had something to do with me taking up for Sam. I told Sam the things they had been saying about her, so Sam broke into their lockers and filled them with bugs. Of course Sam got detention for this, but it was still funny and definitely worth it. Now they hate her even more though. Sam doesn't seem to care. I wish I could be more like her and not care what people say.

"Do you guy wanna do some school spirited face paintings to go with our routine?" Jayla asked. She was always full of creative and silly ideas that somehow we always seemed to do.

"I'm for it." I said. My inner child comes out whenever we talk about paint. It makes me want to be silly.

"Sure, why not." Lisa and Alyssa said. The other girls just smiled and nodded. We all made giggles at the face paint idea, but Jayla did give a good one. Jayla then continued to rant on about what kind of designs we could do. We had four girls on the squad that were very creative with paint, so our faces should be something incredibly neat for the rally.

When lunch was over, I went to my last class. We had a substitute teacher today so we ended up watching a movie. To make time go by faster, I drew a doodle on a sheet of paper. There were some silly hearts floating around the page, some little twirly things, some confetti-looking things, various shapes, and two little robots holding hands. It looked rather cute if you ask me. I decided that Sam and I were the robots. I just smiled at the thought.

Class was over a lot sooner than I thought it would be. The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the class to head home. It was like this every Friday. I walked to my locker and waited for Sam. I knew it would be a few minutes before Sam got to my locker to meet me, so I put my stuff I didn't need for the weekend in my locker and fixed my half-fallen-down hair. I watched as the students left the building quickly. I knew by the time Sam got to me there would no one there besides the kids who had detention.

Then I saw her. Her blonde hair gently bounced as she walked, her blue eyes were fixated on me, and her smile was enough to knock anyone with a brain off their feet. She told me that she only smiles when I'm around and that everyone else she normally just reveals no expression.

"Hey, Sam!" I said excitedly. I threw open my arms to hug her. She looked at me and gave a short laugh.

"Hey, Carly. What's up with you?" She smiled, noting my amazing mood.

"Nothing. Just in a good mood." I said. I was being mostly honest. I was in a good mood because of what I was about to say to Sam.

"Well, that makes both of us then." Sam smiled to me. We pulled back from our hug. As we were parting, my hands slid down her arms and landed in her hands. Although we didn't know it, Miranda was standing around the corner down the hall listening to us and watching us, but we didn't see her.

"Sam?" I started. "When we talked about me experimenting to see what my sexuality was… and you said you would help me figure it out, did you mean that in the sense there could be an us?" I said. Sam stood there for a second, soaking up what I had just said.

"Like, us dating? Is that what you're asking me?" She said.

"Yeah… like me and you." I smiled warmly, as always. I stepped about three inches closer to her.

"Dating?" Miranda whispered to herself. She put her phone on silent so she wouldn't alert us of her presence. She turned the camera on her phone and aimed it at us and took a picture of us holding hands.

"Do you want to start dating me, Carly?" Sam asked me, making sure of what I was saying. My smile perked up as big as it could possibly be.

"Yes, I do." Sam's eyes had light pouring out of them and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I stepped closer to her again. Slowly, I leaned in and our lips touched.

"Oh my god." Miranda whispered again. She took another picture of us kissing. "Our squad leader is a lesbian."

"Hey, Miranda." Miranda threw her hand over Autumn's mouth and pointed around the corner of us. Autumn's jaw dropped. Miranda showed her the picture on her phone.

"I'm forwarding this to every person that matters." She said, quickly sending a picture message with that picture and our names to every person in her phone that went to the school.

"I love you, Sam." I said. I pulled away from the kiss just before I said that. Then we started Eskimo kisses. It was so sweet.

"I love you, too, Carls." She pop kissed me one more time. "I have to get into detention though. I'll come over when I get out."

"I'll be waiting." One more kiss and she walked into her classroom. I closed my locker and left to go home. Autumn and Miranda looked at each other with a half disgusted, half shocked look.

**AN – Okay, so now the story should actually get interesting. I'm getting more story alerts, author alerts, and favorite story book marks than reviews.. which is making me sad : ( soo, if you guys want me to write more quickly so you won't be in such suspense.. I write more quickly with the motivation of reviews.. otherwise I just think you guys don't like it… which makes me sad. : ( but thank you to the ones that have left reviews : )**


	6. iAm Freaking Out

iCan Cope

Chapter 6  
iAm Freaking Out

I was lying on my couch whenever Sam came over from detention. I was watching a random movie on tv when she came in.

"Hey, you. I made you a ham sandwich. It's in the fridge." I said. She leaned over the couch and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie." She retrieved her sandwich and claimed a spot on the couch where my head was. When she was situated, I laid my head on her leg. "What'cha watching?"

"I don't know. Some random movie I just turned it to. I was waiting for you to get here before I watched anything worth watching." I nuzzled my head against her stomach. She gave me a sweet grin. It didn't take her two minutes before her sandwich was gone. She sat her plate down on the coffee table and then propped her feet up next to it.

"So, I'm here now. What are we watching?" She asked. She ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes in enjoyment.

"I wanna watch something scary." I said very mellow-voiced.

"Sounds good to me. What kind of scary movies do you have?" She asked, trying to see the movies on the table without moving.

"Have you seen any of the Saw series?" I asked her.

"Hmm, I've seen the first one. I haven't seen the others." Sam said. "I'm up for watching the second one."

"Yeah, ditto. I haven't seen it either. Can you put it in? I'm really comfortable." I said.

"But, you're comfortable on me… so either way you're going to lose your position." Sam wittily said.

"Not true. See, I can be comfortable anywhere on you." Sam knew she couldn't beat that comment so she just grinned and leaned forward to grab the movie and put it in the DVD player. It was sunset outside, nearly completely dark. I didn't have any of the lights on in my apartment, so darkness overtook my apartment in roughly a half an hour.

The movie started off a little spooky. Throughout different parts I found myself clutching Sam's leg, until we finally changed positions so we would be cuddling and my head carefully lay on her chest. I actually managed to pay attention to the full movie, drifting off in only few parts. I'm not sure if Sam was paying more attention to me or the movie though… I seemed to have caught more things than she did. It's strange though, during the few parts where I drifted off, I got to thinking about why I started dating Sam. I think it was more than me just wanting to experiment; truthfully, I think I already knew and I didn't need Sam to tell me or make me feel otherwise. Of course, I think I still like the idea of… experimenting.

When the movie ended, Sam's arm was casually wrapped around my waist. I couldn't remember how long it had been there, Sam had sneakily crept it around my waist when I wasn't paying attention. It was really comfortable just sitting there with her especially while watching a scary movie.

"That was a good movie." Sam said, refusing to let go of my waist. I wasn't in argument with her statement or refusal of action.

"Yeah, it was." I carefully nuzzled my nose into her neck. I could feel her smiling.

"So, now what do you want to do?" She loosened her grip around my waist a little. I slightly shrugged my shoulders and mumbled an 'I dunno'. My cell phone was on the table when it started to vibrate to alert me of a new text message. It was from Jayla.

'_Carly… theres a txt msg going around skool saying ur a lezbo. Look at the pic thats goin around._' Jayla's text message read. Then I got a picture in my inbox… someone had seen Sam and I kiss.

"Oh, no." I said. I looked up at Sam who hadn't read the text or seen the picture.

"What?" Sam asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Someone saw us kiss." I showed her the picture. Sam's eyes got a little wide for a few seconds.

"Who saw us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I started to text Jayla back.

'_Jayla, who saw us? Do u know?'_ I texted to her.

'_idk, im tryin 2 find out rite now.. ill let u kno when i find something out..'_ she said.

'_thanx.'_ I replied back to her.

"Good grief. Word travels really fast at that school." Sam shook her head disappointedly.

"You aren't kidding. Sam, what are we gonna do?" I looked at her worried. I had never actually planned to come out of the closet if I ever figured out if I was gay or not. I didn't want to lose my friends, my reputation, or my leadership on the squad. I wasn't sure which thing I was worried about more though, because now I have Sam to lose as well as everything else.

"Well, to be perfectly honest… I'm tired of being in the closet. I don't know how you feel about that, but-"

"Sam… I don't want my reputation to be ruined. I've worked so hard for everything I have." I almost wanted to cry, but realized that I couldn't.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked. She wasn't sure of what to say, I could tell. I had a feeling Sam would go along with whatever I wanted her to, but only as long as she still had the right to call me her best friend and/or her girlfriend. But with all honesty, I had no idea what I was going to say to answer her question.

"I don't know. I don't want my reputation ruined… but I also don't want to lose you in any way." That was I could manage to say. She put her hands on my shoulders and made me take a deep breath.

"Don't worry about what they say. We can do this." Sam said calmly. Normally, I probably would have guessed that Sam would have freaked out and threatened to beat the senses out of whoever started this, okay, maybe not threatened. She would have actually beaten the senses out of whoever started this.

"You aren't mad?" I asked. I was still amazed that she hadn't even started making threats yet. I think her protective or violent side, whichever, kind of gave me a little sense of comfort, although I'm not entirely sure why. Even though I was worried about losing my leadership on my squad and losing the title of the most popular girl in school, somehow that was slowly not seeming to matter as much when I thought about Sam. I wondered if I would still feel the same way whenever Monday rolled around and I had to face everyone at school.

Sam and I went upstairs to my room and lay down together on my bed for about an hour while waiting for Jayla to get back to me with the info on who this troublemaker was. As the anticipation started getting to us, I got a text message from Jayla.

'_Carly i kno who did this…'_ the text read.

'_who?'_ I texted back.

'_Miranda n Autumn.'_ I dropped my phone and looked at Sam. The funny thing… I didn't even have to tell Sam who it was… she already knew.

**AN – Yeah, so I think either is dumb or my e-mail is one… I didn't get any of the reviews to my e-mail like normal.. haha.. I just happened to click on them in live preview.. but yay! Thanks guys : ) (even the ones of you who don't primarily speak English.. it makes me happy that you still read!) Sorry it took so long for the update! I'm been super ADD for the last week… but I hope this will make you guys happy : )**


	7. iCan't Let You Go

iCan Cope

Chapter 7  
iCan't Let You Go

It was Monday morning. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go to school. I was still a little shaken up over the fact that the entire school now had a picture of my best friend and I kissing. Best friend, girlfriend, whichever, I guess they might as well just be the same title. As bad as I hate to say this… whenever I walked into my school through the double doors, the first thing on my mind was my reputation and the last thing was Sam.

People looked at me as I walked down the hallways. By now, I'm sure everyone, including the staff members had probably seen the picture of Sam and I. I felt embarrassed, although I wasn't ashamed. Right now, the main objective on my mind was to find Jayla. I searched a few classrooms and scurried through the hallways but I couldn't find her. Then I remembered I had a cell phone.

'hey where r u?' I texted to her.

'girls locker room' She replied back. I dropped my phone into my side bag and made way for the gym. When I arrived, I saw the door to the girl's locker room and wondered if it was really such a good idea that I enter. Although I made up my mind in roughly two seconds, it seemed like it took me ten years. I opened the door and walked inside. Luckily and strangely, Jayla was the only girl in the locker room.

"Hey, Jayla." I said. I approached her and took a seat on one of the benches and lowered my bags onto the floor.

"Hey, Carly." She was drying her hair. I guess she decided to take a shower at the school this morning instead of her house.

"Did you shower here or something?" I asked, like I didn't already know.

"Yeah. My brother wouldn't get out of the bathroom so I decided to come early and just shower here." She ruffled her hair with a towel, causing it to scrunch up a little. I thought she looked really good with her hair down, wet, and not styled.

"Bummer." I said.

"So, how'd your weekend go?" She asked me.

"You mean other than the fact that two of my supposed friends took a picture of me kissing my best friend and then forwarded it to everyone at this school to ruin my reputation and friendship with Sam… it was good." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't believe they did that to you." Jayla shrugged her head and wore a slightly disgusted look. She laid the towel down and began parting her long brown hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, neither can I. I knew they didn't like Sam… but why would they try and do this to me?" I knew why they did it; I don't know why I even questioned it out loud. It's common for girl's on cheerleading squads to want to be on top. Somehow, cheerleading seems to be a selfish sport. Every girl wants to be the captain. Okay, in most cases, almost every girl wants to be the captain. Usually there are cheerleaders who idolize their captain instead of trying to ruin them. I've never had anyone try and take my leadership away from me. I always treat my squad with respect and I treat them all how I want to be treated. Miranda and Autumn were always the judgmental and selfish girls on the squad. I could tell that without even knowing them.

"From what I think… I think Miranda wants to be captain and Autumn wants to be co-captain. Which isn't going to happen and they know that." She said. She was now brushing her hair and getting ready to pull it back into a ponytail.

"Why take me down though? Do I really deserve that? I mean… I want to be with Sam. She's my best friend and she's the one person in this world I can truly connect with… why would Miranda and Autumn want to take that from me?" I said. I lay my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, from the looks of it… we have a very judgmental school. Something tells me that unless a miracle happens, you're going to have to choose between your girlfriend or your reputation. And unless you want to be ridiculed by the school for the next year and a half, maybe you should pick your reputation over Sam. I hate to say it that way, though. This school will make it very difficult on yours and Sam's relationship if you guys try to have one now." She looked at me sympathetically, knowing that I didn't want to lose either of the two.

"I don't want to lose Sam." I could feel my eyes watering up and preparing for the flood. I didn't know what to do. I guess the only thing I would be able to do was talk to Sam about it when she comes over to my house after school.

--

I was sitting in my room whenever I heard Sam come in. She was greeted by Spencer. Oddly, Sam was in a great mood, which comforted me just slightly. I heard her grabbing something out of the refrigerator, then footsteps coming up the staircase. I sat with my head against my headboard and my kneels curled up against my body, held in place by my hands.

"Hey, sweetheart." Sam said when she came in, munching on a random snack food from downstairs.

"Hey." I half-smiled. I tried not to start crying. We had only been dating or three days and I already had to break things off whenever I was so sure they would work.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat down beside me and put her arm around me. I could feel a lump in my throat when I tried to swallow. My eyes slowly began to water whenever I finally spoke up to her.

"Sam…" I started. For a moment it seemed like my voice had completely disappeared. I didn't want to say what I was about to say and from the looks of it, Sam knew what I was going to say and wasn't happy about it either.

"Yes?" Her voice lowly spoke. I hated that, hearing her voice speak so softly and sensitively. It made me want to put my arms around her and say "screw you" to the rest of the world because she was the only thing that seemed to matter to me. Then to hear her just say one simple word that sounds so sad, my eyes gave up on holding back the tears and just let everything out.

"Sam, I'm sorry." I said. My eyes were slowly turning red. "I'm sorry… but we can't do this. Not together, not right now." I shook my head and looked down at the floor. I was afraid to see her reaction. I was afraid to know if she would cry.

"Carly, why?" Was all she said.

"Because they're not going to leave us alone if we try now. I don't want to lose you as a friend… I don't want to lose you again period. I can't. But I can't do this with you right now even if I want to." My face smashed into the palms of my hands and my tears ran through my fingers, I was so upset that I could barely breathe. Who would have thought that I would be like this after only three days? I guess in reality though, it's always been more than three days, I mean… I think in some sense we've always had this emotional connection, but it's only been an official "dating" sense for three days. With or without the word, Sam is mine and I'm hers. I just wonder if I can get her to understand that without getting upset.

"Do you really care what they say? I mean, is this about your reputation?" She said. She was at loss of words I could tell, but I was still afraid to look at her.

"No. I don't care what they say, but I'm afraid that if we keep things like this I will start to care and I don't want that to hurt us. I don't care about my reputation, I care about you. I need you to know that." I tried reasoning with her, but when I finally looked up at her, I couldn't tell if she was angry or sad.

"It's fine, Carly. I understand." Her voice sounded a little harsh, I can't really describe it. Her expression was mixed. Right before I could say anything else, she stood up and left my bedroom. I listened to her footsteps trail down the stairs and to the front door. I wanted to follow her so badly, but I knew that I couldn't.

I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake or the right choice. Neither one felt good at the moment. I wanted my Sam back with me. What hurt the most was… I wanted to tell her that I loved her before she left, but I think her only reaction would have been a hurtful one. If I've ever done anything right in my life… it was being with Sam. She's the missing part of me… and I just let what my school things destroy my other half. What have I done?

**AN – So, hope the update was enjoyable : ) I wanted to get this written earlier, BUT my friend needed my help with some SQL crap for his WoW server… oh my god, what a freaking headache! Seriously.. I don't even play the stupid game. And I really don't understand SQL… haha. So I was thinking about this chapter like… all night and I finally got a chance to write it. I might actually have another chapter up tomorrow… mayyyybe. Reviews are nice! : )**


	8. iFeel Stupid

iCan Cope

Chapter 8  
iFeel Stupid

Five weeks had passed. I was so miserable. Sam wouldn't talk to me at all. I felt dead inside. I felt the way I had felt before Sam had came back to me. I felt so lonely and out of place. The world is lonely without a best friend. I told everyone around the school that what had happened between Sam and I wasn't real. It was just a joke. I shouldn't have done that, but I did. I regret it every second of the day.

I regret not having her anymore. I wish she would talk to me. I think I can understand her point of view though. She was used to not having friends and being let down by those she did manage to call friends. I was supposed to be her best friend, but I let her down instead. I let what everyone else thinks about me get the better of me. But it wasn't just me I was thinking about. I was thinking about Sam, too. I didn't want her to get hurt by them. I guess I should have let Sam decide what she wanted to do, rather than decide for her. That would have been the best friend thing to do.

I feel like such a jerk. The only thing that has managed to keep me going the last few weeks was cheerleading practice. It sucks because cheerleading is what got me into this whole mess whenever I really break it down in my head. I know that popularity and fame and so forth have their price, but it shouldn't be this. I can't stand not having Sam talk to me. She's so alone in the world. I just don't understand why things had to end up like this. I just don't get it. I wish I could understand.

I wonder how she's holding up. How did this ruin our friendship? I've got to get her back. That's all there is to it. I have to get her back and I will.

--

"Do you think the girls are ready to perform the routine at the pep rally this Friday?" Jayla asked me. We were walking to lunch together.

"Yeah. They all seemed to have picked up on the moves quickly and can do them pretty well." I tried very hard to put all of my focus onto cheerleading to keep me from having constant break downs. It was quiet between Jayla and I for a minute. Then she asked me a serious question.

"How long has it been now?" She said. She knew I was hurting inside, but she didn't know what to do or say to try and help.

"Five weeks." I said. My voice turned raspy. I had the urge to cry on that very moment, but fought the urge back.

"How are you holding up?" She knew the answer, but she thought she would ask any way to see if anything had changed.

"I miss her." Was all I could say. Suddenly, my appetite just went away completely.

"She still won't talk to you at all?" She stopped walking and so did I. She put her hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed my back. I just shook my head.

"Nothing I do works. I can't get her to say a word to me." I could feel a hot tear sliding down my right cheek. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it except for Jayla. "What am I going to do? I can't do this without her. Life was so difficult whenever she left. I felt so dead inside, and when she came back… I felt like I finally was able to start living."

"You love her, don't you?" She said.

"Yes. I do. Very much. I never would have figured this, but… I have loved that girl my entire life, and I have a feeling deep down inside of me that she feels the same way. That is why I am so broken up over all of this. I just want to be with her." I said.

"Well, if all of this is true, why did you tell her you couldn't be with her in the first place?" She asked.

"Because I was afraid of people tearing us apart and us losing each other completely. But I see now that I tore us apart instead of everyone else." I ran my hand through my hair. Jayla frowned. She really was trying to be my best friend as much as she could, but we both knew that she couldn't replace Sam.

"You can't blame yourself. You were only trying to do what was best for your friendship." She said comfortingly. It helped a little.

"Yeah, but I think I royally screwed up instead. Who am I to make decisions for both of us? We should have made that decision together." I had a good point and Jayla gently nodded her head before coming up with a brilliant solution.

"I think we need to get her back for you." She said after a few minutes of silence. I just looked up at her with a slightly confused look. She just smiled. Jayla had a plan, and even though I wasn't sure of what it was, I think I already liked it.

--

Jayla and I went over the plan about three million times during the week. Tomorrow is Friday, the day of the pep rally.

We went over everything that could possibly happen during the pep rally and made sure that nothing could screw this up, not even Miranda and Autumn. I was lying in my bed. It was roughly 11:00 pm. My brain was rushing with so many thoughts that I couldn't sleep. I prayed that Jayla's plan would help me get Sam back and not make her hate me more instead. I need my world back.

I knew that no matter how long I manage to lie in my bed trying to sleep that I wasn't going to be able to. I leaned over to my nightstand and pulled a picture of Sam and I out of it. It was one of those picture booth things that you get from the mall or somewhere. There were three shots of us on there. The first one Sam and I were making a really funny face. The next Sam kissed me on the cheek and I made a big bright smile. And the last was us with our arms around each other and cheeks touching while smiling so big our jaws almost broke.

I took a deep breath and placed the picture strip on my chest over my heart. I glanced at the photographs every so often for the next half hour, until I finally dozed off and drifted into sleep.

Tomorrow, I will get my Sam back, I just know it.

**AN – Well, are you guys ready for the final showdown? I hope so! Reviews are welcomed with warm hugs!! : )**


	9. iCheer at Pep Rallies

iCan Cope

Chapter 9  
iCheer at Pep Rallies

I woke up in a hurry this morning. I got to school as fast as I could to talk to Jayla. For the last time, we went over our plan for the pep rally. We even got two of the teachers at the school in on it. It's a good thing they love us. We already know we're getting in trouble for this one, but at least it will be worth it.

--

The pep rally started. At first it was a bunch of stupid jocks playing basketball like they do at every rally. At this rally though… the teachers had to dress up in Halloween costumes, although no one knew why. They looked funny though, so no one really cared. The junior varsity cheerleading squad performed before us. Their captain was really good at what she did. I offered her a spot on Varsity last year, but she didn't want to leave her squad. I respected her decision to stay and left the offer open for her at any time she may want it.

Whenever they finished their routine, Jayla rounded up our squad and got everyone mentally prepared for our complex routine. As soon as I was starting to feel like they weren't going to play or music, it started. The music pulsed through the speaks in our gym. Each of the girls were doing a series of back flips, cartwheels, hand stands, and other various moves as very fast speeds. At about half way into the song, we all stopped doing our various moves and broke into a tap dance sort of thing mixed with a little hip-hop and break-dance. I could feel my blood pulsing through me and raising my blood pressure increasingly. It was this feeling that kept me going when I was upset.

Our bodies slammed into various positions, making noise to each beat of the song, throwing in a clap or two here and there. As the song neared its ending, the squad formed into a clustered group and I was thrown into the air. As I fell back down to the ground to be caught, I landed in their arms on the final beat of the music.

The students cheered at us like there was no tomorrow. We worked so hard on our routine and we finally managed to impress the students at the school. All of the hard work well done. And now, it was time for the part that racked my nerves a bit.

"Alright guys, let's give it up for Varsity!" Mrs. Jenson said, clapping her hands with the microphone. She approached me so I could make a speech like I normally did at the end of the rallies. I took a deep breath as she handed me the microphone.

I started my speech as I did every rally. I thanked everyone for not skipping fourth period and missing the rally. I thanked everyone for being respectful to all of the games and performances during the rally. I did a lot of thanking like I normally did. Then I finally took my real deep breath and prepared for my confession to the whole school.

"Okay, guys. There is something I would like all of you to know." The students got quiet, which made me a little nervous. I gulped. "There was a picture that went around school of Sam and me about five or so weeks ago." I looked around at everyone. "Sam was my girlfriend. The picture wasn't fake."

I could hear a few people making nasty remarks, so I continued.

"Whenever the picture went around school… I was scared of what would happen. Whether it would cause me to lose my reputation, or if it would cause Sam and I to lose our friendship. I ended our relationship because I was afraid you guys would try and tear us apart for being in a gay relationship." I looked through the crowd trying to single out Sam.

"Of course, I ended the relationship on the pretenses that Sam and I could still be friends. We lost each other once, and I didn't want to lose her again… but because I let what you guys think of us control what I do… I lost her anyway. Sam? Where are you?" I looked around until she finally stood up.

"Sam, would you come down here, please?" She hesitated for a moment before coming down the bleachers to me. "Sam, I'm sorry I let all of this happen. I never meant for it to. I just want to tell you in front of everyone how much I care about you. No one else's opinions matter to me. I should have seen that before. You're everything to me." Sam had gotten to me on the floor by now and had a sad look on her face.

"Sam, I've lost you once. I felt so dead inside without you. I felt like I didn't have a reason to live without you." Sam's eyes met mine. I could tell she wanted to say something, or do something, but she couldn't. "And in front of everyone, I want you to know that no matter what… whether we're dating or not, I'll always be your cheerleader, and you'll always be my outcast." Sam's nose made a slight twitch and her bottom lip made a small quiver. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"Sam… I love you." I turned around and handed the microphone back to Mrs. Jenson. When I turned back around to face Sam, my hands immediately met hers. Then she finally managed to speak.

"I love you, too." We leaned our foreheads together for a second as the entire student body stood up from the bleachers and cheered for us. I leaned in and kissed Sam in front of everyone. People screamed and whistled. For once in our lives, we were too happy to even cry.

Then came the best part. While I had been making my speech, Jayla and the entire squad excluding Autumn and Miranda… had been working on the diabolical plan. Autumn and Miranda stood about 10 feet behind me and were completely unaware of what was behind them. Three girls carried buckets of honey and the other three girls carried buckets of multicolored feathers. Right before Autumn or Miranda had a chance to turn around, they were both soaked with about 15 gallons of honey, and a few pounds of feathers.

The entire student body cheered louder and began laughing as hard as they possibly could. Sam's jaw dropped whenever she saw the two horrid cheerleaders being dowsed with honey and stuck with feathers. I reached for the microphone back from Mrs. Jenson to make my final announcement.

"Oh yeah, by the way. You're both off the squad. Have fun getting the honey and feathers off." I said into the microphone. The entire gym went into hysteria with their laughter. This included the laughter of the teachers as well as the students.

The plan worked perfectly. Autumn and Miranda got what they deserved; humiliation in front of the whole school. And I got what I needed back… Sam.

**AN – So, I hope you guys enjoyed the humiliation process of the two girls all of you seemed to hate so much. I wanted to let Sam fight them… but I thought this would be better… and funnier. Now for the epilogue. I hope this fic turned out just like you guys hope : ) reviews, please.**


	10. Epilogue

iCan Cope

Epilogue

So everything was okay after that rally. I got my Sam back and she got me back. The entire school seemed to be supportive of us.

A few months had passed since the rally. School was out for the day and I was just going to my locker to get my stuff and go home. When I opened my locker, there was a book inside. It was titled "Soul Mates." I opened the book and saw two pictures inside of it.

The first picture was of Sam and I when we were kids. The seconds was of Sam and I from a few weeks ago. I smiled to myself and looked up to see Sam looking at me with the sweetest smile I think I've ever seen.

"Hey, soul mate." Was all I said to her that day.

It's amazing. After all of that, we managed to get through all of it. I'm in my late 60's now, but I still remember all of it like it was yesterday. I should have know that as long as I had her… that I would be able to cope with anything. To this day, she sits beside me in our rocking chairs and says that she feels the same way. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is. My life was complete whenever I got my soul mate.

**AN – The end! Yay! Woohoo! Great, now that I've written three and a half chapters in the last 2 hours… I can finally sleep! And you guys can see just how the story ended. If you liked this story… give a big thanks to dttdemon for requesting me to write it : ) yay! Now.. maybe sometime later today or this weekend I'll start on a new one. Haha. I'm always open to ideas!**


End file.
